<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunshine to warm you up by NoGenderOnlyGay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790969">Sunshine to warm you up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGenderOnlyGay/pseuds/NoGenderOnlyGay'>NoGenderOnlyGay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort Food, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Picnics, Ranboo kinnie friend my beloved, THIS IS PLATONIC NO SHIPPING, Techno cares about Ranboo, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has PTSD, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tubbo's nukes are here too, bees c:, i think thats all, kinda bittersweet, listen my friend was really sad about today and needed something fluffy so here i am, naps, theyre doing ok, theyre my emotional support platonic husbands, uhhhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGenderOnlyGay/pseuds/NoGenderOnlyGay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life on the SMP is hard, its nice to have someone to depend on sometimes. Luckily Tubbo and Ranboo are there for each other <br/>Or<br/>Tubbo and Ranboo have a picnic as platonic husbands c:</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Toby Smtih | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunshine to warm you up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hiiii again. my friend was sad so i wrote this for her and thought yall might like it. we need nice things :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life on the SMP was stressful, what with constant wars, crime, the fact everyone had at least a little trauma at this point or the daily breaking and making of relationships. Things would look up for a little while, Puffy opening a therapy office, Ghostbur agreeing to be brought back, Dream being defeated. But when things got hard again, it was good to have a friend, when Tubbo couldn't sleep and stayed up all night making nukes just to feel even a shred of safety, when Ranboo spent hours rocking back and forth in his panic room, wondering what horrible things he’d done in his enderwalk state. It helped to know that they had each other, at least one person who cared and wouldn't leave or judge.  <br/>They’d agreed to get married for tax reasons, and to tease everyone else on the SMP with. Ranboo and Tubbo both had been quick to make sure everyone knew this was a platonic marriage, so there were no awkward or yucky misunderstandings. Of course that didnt mean they weren't close, almost every day you'd see them together, picking flowers or gathering honey from Tubbo’s bees. They often had picnics, meeting in a meadow between Snowchester and Techno’s house. It was small, hidden by trees in a way that made it feel safe, the trees did nothing to block out the sun which cast a glow like sweet honey over the flowers and grass, bathing it in a warmth unfamiliar but not unwelcome to the war ravaged orphans.  <br/>Ranboo would dress simply for the picnics, wearing a sweater Techno had given him, insisting he’d just made it too small for him and it wasn't like he cared or anything. <br/>(No one pointed out that it was half red and half green, something not in Techno’s taste, or that it fit Ranboo perfectly) <br/>Tubbo would shed his warm (too warm, and it clung too tightly, like something strangling him, or a uniform) coat once he was out of the snowy biome to reveal his favorite bee sweater (it smelled like home still, before Phil left, before L’manburg, before the disks) <br/>Then Ranboo would spot him from across the clearing and wave excitedly, Tubbo would look just like he always did, and it comforted Ranboo to know something so simple without the need for his memory book. (he never brought it with him, he didn't need help to remember with Tubbo) <br/>And Tubbo would yell out to him, smiling more in a few short minutes than he would have for a week without him, everyone needs friends like that. Who wash away worry without dismissing it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Food was shared between them, Phil was teaching Ranboo to bake at Techno’s insistence (“Main characters gotta know how to cook, Phil”) and he’d make sure to set aside the best of his efforts for when he and Tubbo got together. <br/>Tubbo brought whatever he could, meat and fish, sometimes apples or carrots (Eret would come by every week and hand over some food with a worried, pleading look on his face, Tubbo didn't have the heart to refuse) But mostly he brought honey, Ranboo and Tubbo discovered a lot of good ways to eat honey at those picnics, dipping carrots in it wasn't half bad, and it tasted amazing with bread and cheese. <br/>Manners always went out the window as far as eating, Tubbo would talk animatedly about the Big Innit Hotel while stuffing his favorite of Ranboo’s cooking endeavors (honey cake) into his mouth, there weren't many sweet things in Snowchester, no matter how many bees his got or how much honey he made, Snowchester always felt sour and dull. <br/>Ranboo would sit and listen, chuckling at Tubbo’s antics while nibbling on a carrot, trying to commit every second into memory, to cement it tight enough into his brain he wouldn't forget, too many things slipped away. </p>
<p>No matter how well they had slept the night before (never enough) or how awake they were (too awake, alert to a fault) slowly their words would slur together, bodies becoming more relaxed until they were leaning on each other, feeling safer than they did behind walls in actual beds. At some point Ranboo would realize their breathing matched up and Tubbo would muster the last of his energy to clear up the last of the food, before throwing himself carelessly on the grass and shifting until Ranboo could comfortably curl up next to him. They always slept better on the hard ground and grass, the feeling of someone they trusted breathing next to them (always close enough to reach out and touch when nightmares and worries came) and when they awoke, the sun would be scraping the edge of sky, casting a deep warm glow over everything, washing it in colors like the floor of a church, or lemonade full of citrus fruit. They would gather up their things in silence, before Ranboo would turn to Tubbo and open his arms, and Tubbo would stand on tiptoes to reach up and hug him, and they’d smile softly and turn to leave, the unspoken promise of next time hanging in the air like the gentle blow of the wind, nights after those times were always a little easier, the memories a little clearer, the voices a little fainter, the coat a little loser, the day a little sweeter. <br/>Maybe marriage is good for something after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just a reminder if you romantically ship minors you need to fuck off &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>